Aftermath
by SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: In the aftermath of Rise of the Silver Surfer, the Fantastic Six stay in a hotel in China. The next day Comet and Johnny awake to some rather...disturbing sounds from the room next to them. Reed and Sue are having some alone time in their hotel bathroom, but what are they doing?


**Hey. It's Christmas vacation for me so I will, hopefully, update sometime before January 6th, when I go back to school. Anyway, this is just a two-shot (technically a one-shot but there will be two chapters, one for Johnny's POV and the other, this one, in Comet's). Anyway this story was inspired by _Behind The Bathroom Door_ by angel-death-dealer. Enjoy.  
**

**Comet's POV**

I looked at the others, Sue, Marcy, and Johnny looked completely exhausted, and with good reason. Marcy and Johnny were probably tired after absorbing all of our powers, and Sue narrowly escaped death. Reed continued to walk towards the Fantasticar.

"Reed are you sure it is a good idea that we fly back to New York?" I asked, we were all too tired to fly. With the whole power-swap-thing, it was hard to sleep with Johnny because any time we touched, we switched powers, which woke us up, so one of us always ended up on the couch (which is no fun).

"We're not flying back to New York" Reed smiled.

"We're not?" I asked, confused as h***. Reed shook his head, "I figured we would be too tired to fly home so I stuck my wallet into a compartment so we can rent some hotel rooms."

"Huh" I sighed, it took me by surprise.

"Once I grab it, we can go find a hotel" Reed said. I nodded and took Johnny's hand, he looked exhausted. Johnny, being all chivalrous and Johnny-like, always volunteered to take the couch (despite my protests) so that, plus taking in five more powers, tired him out.

"Hey, we're getting a hotel" I whispered to him. Johnny nodded tiredly and wrapped me into a hug, resting his face against my hair.

"Stay" he murmured, I nodded as looked at Reed.

"I'll grab the wallet, you guys stay here" Reed said, the others nodded. Reed ran off as I reached up and ran my fingers through Johnny's hair. A few moments later, Reed came back with his wallet.

"Let's go" he said. I nodded and took Johnny's hand, half leading him as we followed Reed to a hotel.

"We need..uh..four rooms please" Reed said. The clerk looked through his (her?..I couldn't tell...but I wasn't really paying attention so..) computer.

"I'm sorry sir, but we only have three rooms available" the clerk said.

"Marcy can stay with us Reed" Sue murmured, Reed looked at her and nodded.

"Okay then...three rooms...that will be..." the clerk told him the price and Reed handed over the money.

"Thank you and here are you card keys" three were handed to Marcy, Sue, and Reed. One was handed to Ben, and two to me and Johnny, "You have rooms 204, 205, and 206.". We nodded and went to the rooms.

"See you guys in the morning" Reed said, going into his room (204).

"See ya egghead." Ben said before hugging me, "Take care of Matchstick sis"

"Will do Ben" I hugged him back before he went into room 205. I unlocked room 206 and led Johnny inside.

"I'm gonna go clean up, you can get ready for bed" I murmured to Johnny. He nodded tiredly and unzipped his uniform, stepping out of it and dropping it to the floor. I stepped into the bathroom and cleaned up before realizing that I had four choices: A) sleep in my uniform; B) sleep naked; C) sleep in my bra and underwear; or D) not sleep at all. Instantly ruling out A and D I decided on C and pulled off my uniform.

"Come to bed" Johnny murmured, patting the spot next to him. I slid into bed and up against him.

"Sleep Johnny" I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Okay babe" he yawned and was shortly asleep...

**-Next Day-**

The next day, sounds from the bathroom in the room next to ours woke me up. I looked at Johnny to find him awake and aware of what was going on. There was a banging noise in the room to the left of ours...Reed and Sue's room.

"Oh god" I murmured.

"What?" Johnny asked, tightening his arms around me.

"I have a feeling your sister and Reed might be...getting it on" I said.

"Oh...OH!" he finally got it.

"Yeah" I nodded as he tickled my back.

"Lack of clothes?" he asked.

"I didn't pack any" I kissed him as the banging got louder, "We should check on them." Johnny nodded somewhat unwillingly and got up.

"Just let me get on my uniform, then we can check on them and head to breakfast" I said. Johnny made a small 'Mmhmm' noise and rubbed his face into my neck. I smiled at him and slid out of the lumpy hotel bed and pulled on my uniform.

"I hate these hotel beds, but that was the best sleep I've gotten in a week" Johnny said, sitting up and letting the morning sun shine off his bare chest.

"I agree" I nodded in agreement and tossed him his uniform, "You should get dressed so no girls hit on you"

"They'd hit on me anyway" Johnny said, pulling on the uniform.

"You're probably right" I shrugged as he got up and knocked on Reed and Sue's door. There was no answer, but more banging around in the bathroom. I opened the door the connected our to theirs and unlocked theirs (lock-picking is easy when you can just make locks).

"Let's go" Johnny walked in, I followed and we walked into their bathroom to find a (slightly) disturbing sight.

Reed and Sue were in the shower, they _looked _like they were only showering, but who knows what they were really doing.

"Uh...we'll just leave now" Johnny said, pulling me out of the room, "Breakfast"

I nodded in agreement and we headed to breakfast.

**There is the end of the chapter. The next chapter will be this told from Johnny's POV. Review please and tell me what you think of it.**


End file.
